A series of revelations
by toofargone93
Summary: A series of short, fluffy, Jisbon scenes where Jane and Lisbon either reveal their feelings for each other or their relationship to the team. Hence, a series of revelations!
1. Revelation 1

_A series of revelations_

**Here I am going to write a series of short and fluffy Jisbon scenes which are ways I think would be great way for Jane and Lisbon to reveal their feelings to either each other or their relationship to the team. So I am going to give a series of revelations a shot! Wish me luck!**

**I am also not a very experienced writer, in fact this is all new too me. So be patient and please leave reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the mentalist, and never will. Damn. **

Patrick Jane took a seat on his light brown leather couch with a sigh and took a sip of his tea from his usual light blue teacup. That was another case solved thanks to his expertise, and well cunning skills of observation and manipulation. Jane took another sip from his tea and looked around the bullpen, which was unusually empty. Rigsby was probably raiding the fridge whilst Van Pelt had gone with Cho to get coffee. Patrick looked over to Special Agent Theresa Lisbon's office to see through her blinds her stand and walk towards the door. Patrick grinned as her saw his rather small, dark haired boss glare at him from the doorway of her office.

" Jane. Here. Now." Said Lisbon in her most stern voice to date that it almost made him laugh.

"Comin' my dear" Jane almost sang across the bullpen.

He stepped inside her office and closed the door behind himself. Lisbon spun on the spot and started immediately.  
>"Jane, you can't be serious! You have a crossed a line today, not just crossed it, you are so far over it you can no longer see it!"<p>

Lisbon only hesitated to take a breath and Jane noticed how her cheeks began to turn red and how her arms were shacking at her sides.  
>"I understand you have to play your little mentalist mind games and I take the heat from it day in and day out, but Patrick! You can't abuse a widower moments after we tell her that her husband was found dead!"<br>The pure emotion behind Lisbon's words caught Jane off guard and he lowered his head to look at his feet. He knew Lisbon wasn't finished.

" Jane you're a professional! Well you should behave like a professional anyway! And to be honest, I thought you would have the most compassion in this situation out of everyone!"  
>That last sentence sent a violent shiver down Janes' spine this time. It didn't go unnoticed by agent Lisbon as she paused for a brief moment. He lifted his eyes and looked into the hard green eyes of his leading agent. Her cheeks had turned a darker shade of red and she had paused to make sure that last comment hadn't hit a nerve. His eyes dropped backed to the floor, which gave Lisbon the green light once more.<br>"From now on you are not to be there when we deliver news like that to the family. Do you understand?"  
>"But seriously Lisbon, come on! You know more times than not it's the spouse that kills their husband or wife, and I am the only one that will…" Jane was speaking rather softly and smoothly whist his bright blue eyes pleaded with Lisbon for forgiveness. Lisbon shut her eyes and sighed. This consultant was insufferable. She kept her eyes closed and continued.<p>

"Enough Jane! I don't care right now! She complained to the DA Jane! I have Minelli waiting to talk to me right now! You can be so unbelievably selfish Patrick Jane! I just don't understa.."  
>Before Lisbon could finish she felt a soft pair of lips on hers. They felt like Jane. She could smell the minty but manly smell of Jane. She put her hands on his chest and leaned into the kiss, it felt like Jane too. No, no, no Lisbon thought, I am not kissing Jane, that would never happen. She pulled back enough to look into the face of her consultant; you guessed it, the famous Patrick Jane.<br>Her eyes were wide with shock and Patrick knew this could go one of two ways. One she would throw a punch and two she would back so fast out of this office and be down the escalator before he would open his eyes. Hearing his angry little princess of a boss say his full name though had done it, tugged at his heart and the only way he could think of to stop her talking was to kiss her. Apparently it had done the trick and apparently his boss had opted for the third option. Patrick opened his eyes to meet a now softer pair of green eyes as Lisbon stood in front of him motionless.

Jane stepped forward, invading her belovered personal space, and put his hands on either side of her face. His hands were soft and warm and butterflies did a lap in Lisbon's lower stomach. In almost slow motion, Jane leaned forward and his slightly parted lips found those of Theresa Lisbon. This time it was slightly less hesitant and more desperate and Jane and Lisbon's lips moved in perfect synchronisation. Jane placed one hand on her hip and the other at the small of her back. Lisbon sighed and lent her body into the surprisingly strong frame of her seemingly delicate consultant and ran her hands through his golden curls. Wait, _her consultant! _Lisbon froze at the thought, broke the kiss and stepped back.

A look of disappointment spread over Patricks face but he grabbed Lisbon's hand and just held it, waiting for the yelling to commence. But instead, she said rather quietly it was almost a whisper,  
>"I have to go talk to Menelli". She turned, dropping his hand and moved very slowly to the door. <em>Was she seriously dizzy?<br>_"Theresa", said Patrick in a rather husky voice.  
>"You know I didn't mean to hurt you. You the last person in the world I would want to hurt".<br>" Yeah I know Patrick. Meet me back here with a coffee in 20minutes."

With that Agent Lisbon turned and left rather slowly and cautiously. The thought of the last 15 minutes was scarier than having to face her boss. What has she got herself into! 


	2. Revelation 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who is following this story! You guys are amazing. **  
><strong>Most of you guys wanted a telling the team revelation, so here is one for you reviews! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist or any of it's amazing characters. A girl can dream however.  
>I last thing, sorry for any or all of the errors below.<br>Happy Reading! **

Special Agent Teresa Lisbon walked from the elevator and through the bullpen until she reached the door of her office. It was peacefully quiet and dark as Lisbon checked her watch before slowing opening her office door. 5:35am, that could be a new record, but somehow Lisbon had a feeling it wasn't. She flicked the light on and turned to close her door. Her tall, blonde and rather gorgeous consultant caught her eye sprawled out along his brown leather couch on the other side of the bullpen. Lisbon smiled and dropped her bag in the door of her office. She moved silently and gracefully to stand at Patrick Jane's side. With the room still dark, Lisbon leaned down and placed her lips to those familiar soft, warm lips of a sleeping Patrick Jane. Jane stirred and Lisbon laughed. Slowly Jane became aware of his surroundings and the small, dark haired women looking down upon him. Jane smiled and Lisbon kissed him once more thought his time it was more passionate and a little more heated for the early winter morning it was.

"Long time, no see Teresa" Jane said with an amazing smile Lisbon had grown to know too well. It was only the night before Lisbon and Jane had been sitting at the Thai restaurant around the corner from Lisbon's apartment. It was nothing to fancy but Jane still wore the three-piece suit he had on the night before.

"Why are you here this early Jane?" Lisbon said.  
>"I was just about to ask you the same thing my dear" Jane said still huskily after his sleep on his couch.<br>"I was too nervous to sleep" Lisbon confessed pushed Jane's legs over and sitting down on the edge of his couch. Jane rearranged himself on the couch before getting comfortable with his legs along Lisbon's lap.

"Me too. I didn't get here too much before you though".  
>"Are we really going to do this Patrick?"<br>"We are Teresa dear".

Lisbon sat and played with the soft fabric of Jane's pants thinking about the many ways the day could pan out. She laid her head back and sighed, she really needed a coffee. She stood up and pattered Jane's knee,  
>"Can you please get me a coffee sweetie?" Lisbon said. Jane cringed and the last word and Lisbon laughed as she wandered back into her office to begin the painful mountain of paperwork on her desk, left from no other than her pain in the as consultant but also incredibly sweet boyfriend. What a combination she though as she said down on her desk chair and heard Jane get up and walk into the kitchen. He really was incredibly sweet when he wanted to be.<p>

Lisbon watched as one by one, her team came into work. Cho was first, no surprises there. He came in and found his desk immediately only stopping to pop his head into Lisbon's office to say good morning and giving Jane a small nod of his head before burying himself a novel that Lisbon had never seen before. Having Cho sitting in the bullpen made Lisbon nervous. Her nerves only worsened as Van Pelt and Rigsby both entered the bullpen together deep in conversation. Were they together again? Lisbon made a mental note to ask Jane later.

Lisbon put her head down and began working through the pile of paper work that had accumulated over the 4 days of their last case. The paperwork made her think of her lazy consultant once again sprawled out along his couch. That sight made her think of her amazing blonde haired boyfriend she had been dating for 4 months now. That thought made her smile and think back to their date last night again. Then her stomach dropped and she remember what Patrick had said the night before.  
>"I think we should tell the team Teresa".<p>

Lisbon sighed. She had to get this over and done with or she would be to on edge to get anything done today. She slowly stood from her desk and walked to her door. Opening it she could see Jane already watching her. She felt butterflies as he smiled in her direction. He stood and walked over, joining her in her office.

"There will be no need for us to tell them dear if you keep blushing like that" Jane said placing both his hands on Lisbon's pink cheeks.  
>"I am nervous Patrick" Lisbon confessed once more.<br>"I know but honey, I am quite a catch" Jane said with a million dollar smile. Lisbon immediately relaxed. As long as he was there she would be ok.  
>"Can you hypnotize them into liking us a couple if they don't after we tell them?" Lisbon said whilst grabbing his hand and leaving for the door.<br>"Anything for you dear".

Lisbon dropped Jane's hand as she called her team over to the meeting table in the bullpen. Jane moved his hand to Lisbon's waist but it seemed to go unnoticed by the team, except Lisbon who immediately stiffened and blushed once more.  
>"Guys, this will only take a sec and then you can return to you duties. Jane, I mean Patrick, and I have something we would like to share".<br>Now the team noticed the way Jane had his arm gracefully wrapped around Lisbon's waist and one by one Jane watched their expressions. Rigsby's eye widened like he had just seen a dead body at a crime scene, Cho's expression remained the same however there was a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth but it was Van Pelt whose face lit up in delight. Jane began,  
>"Teresa and I decided that you guys need to know, with us being a family and all th-"<br>Lisbon cut in and dove straight to the point,  
>"Patrick Jane and myself have been dating for 4 months now". It came out rather smooth and confident, better than she expected.<br>The team's faces didn't change so Lisbon continued, now intertwining her fingers into those of her consultant standing beside her.  
>"As Jane isn't an agent here, our relationship is allowed to continue. We will though keep it completely out of the office if that's what you want though".<br>"No no no! Oh my gosh! Congratulations guys! I knew it was bound to happen eventually!" said Van Pelt and Jane and Lisbon looked at each other questioningly about that last statement. Van Pelt threw her arms around both of them with a smile still ear to ear on the young agents face.

Jane and Lisbon both turned the other two agents on the team and caught the final moments of what Jane believed was Rigsby giving Cho a $50 note. Those boys really do bet on anything thought Lisbon. They both smiled, Cho's was one of the biggest smiles Lisbon had seen him muster up and this made her smile and relax a little more. Rigsby was smiling too though his eyes were still as round as dinner plates.  
>"Really 4 months?" said Cho. "Damn, I didn't even pick up on it. You guys are good!" With that Cho turned towards his desk, still smiling, as he put a $50 note deep into his jacket pocket.<br>Rigsby still stood there as though frozen in time. The other 4 members of the SCU all laughed and Jane pattered him twice on the back.  
>"Its alright mate" Jane said and laughed as he walked over to couch in the corner. Rigsby smiled and barely whispered 'congratulations' as he moved into the kitchen.<br>Lisbon turned to walk into her office but had a very talkative Van Pelt hot on her hells.

Jane laughed to himself as he heard the questions flying out of the young red head agents mouth as she followed Lisbon into her office.  
>"How did he ask you? Is it serious? Oh my gosh I knew it!"<br>Jane winked at Lisbon as she turned to shut her office door. Jane spread out along his brown leather couch once more. Though this time much more relaxed and happy. That had got the green light.

**Thanks for reading once more! **

**Please leave me ideas about a revelation or whatever it is you have your heart set on. I really make my dear when I am sitting on the train on my way to Uni and I check my emails and I have a review from one of you lovely people. **  
><strong>Catch you later! ;) <strong>


	3. Revelation 3

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the wait (again!) but I seriously thought I had posted this! Never mind, I just finished it off so excuse any mistakes in there. I truly hope we see some Jisbony revelations in season 4! I will take anything! some more dancing, more holding hands in the rain! I would love a Jisbon Kiss ;) **

**Anyway, here is revelation 3. I loved the last one and this one didn't top it for me, but I hope you like it! Let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I, Amy, do not own The Mentalist or the amazing (and hot!) Jane and Lisbon! **

It had been a long day for the team of the Serious Crimes Unit. Case's involving people with political power were always a painful struggle for Special Agent Teresa Lisbon and her team, which included Agents Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt and Consultant Patrick Jane.

Lisbon sat down at the only table in the dimly lit bullpen ready to tell her team to call it a day. With a sigh Lisbon fell into the chair besides Jane and looked up at her team, all with matching expressions of exhaustion.

"Good work today guys. Go home a get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow. We just have to play to our strengths and we will close this one quick " said Lisbon.

"See you bright and early then Boss" said Van Pelt as herself, Rigsby and Cho stood up.  
>"Bye Boss" said Cho and Rigsby gave her a small nod as the three best Agent's Lisbon has yet to work with picked up their bags and headed for the elevator. Lisbon and Jane watched them leave in a comfortable silence before Lisbon placed her head on the table in front of her.<p>

"_Play to our strengths"_ thought Jane as he looked down upon his leading agent and partner. Jane caught the scent of her cinnamon shampoo as her dark curly hair spread across her arms on the table and felt his stomach drop. He lost his internal battle to get up and move to his brown leather couch and instead placed a hand to Lisbon's shoulder. He felt Lisbon shudder under his touch, which intrigued him and a devilish grin lit up his face. He drew small circles on Lisbon's shoulder soothingly with his thumb. Surely Lisbon wasn't attracted to him. Almost instantly however Lisbon lifted her head to meet his powerful gaze with pink cheeks and look in her very green eyes, a look of embarrassment and, affection? Surely not.

"It will be ok. We will find who did this, you know that right?" said Jane. Lisbon looked at him cautiously very aware he was still touching her.  
>"Yeah, I just hope it's sooner rather than later. The pressure from Bertram in unbearable" said Lisbon, her sleepiness evident in her speech.<br>"You tired. Go finish what you need to do so you can get home. I will just be over here" said Jane gesturing towards his soft brown leather couch. Jane laid his messy blonde curls on one armrest and his worn out brown shoes on the other, lying in his usual spot along his couch. _"Play to our strengths"_ Jane thought again with his eyes closed looking very peaceful, an outsider would assume he was sleeping though anyone that knew him knew better. Then another grin spread across the consultants face as he formulated a plan. It was simple, he would play to his strengths.

He stood and walked through the now almost dark bullpen and without knocking, walked into Lisbon's office. There was no one left in the bullpen.

"Jane, let me get this done. I really want to go home".  
>"I understand" said Jane and moved to sit on her white couch and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. Lisbon couldn't look away. Her annoying but rather gorgeous consultant looked so innocent lost deep in thought. But Lisbon knew Jane too well to fall for that one.<br>"Jane what do you want?" said Lisbon rather harshly.

"Oh nothing my dear" said Jane leaning back on the couch and crossing his legs at his ankles.

About 20 minutes passed in silence and Lisbon was almost done when Jane abruptly got up and left her office returning shortly with a hot cup of coffee.  
>"Relax Lisbon, here take this coffee, it will help you relax".<br>"Thanks Jane, its very sweet of you". Lisbon said with a blush. Jane couldn't wait any longer and decided to put his plan into action sitting down in the seat across from her.  
>"Take in the aroma of the coffee Lisbon and let it relax every muscle in your body. Just relax and keep listening to my voice. Take a deep breath in, and now out".<br>Lisbon obeyed his every word. Jane smiled and took a seat at the chair in front of her desk.  
>"Just relax Lisbon and listen to my voice and close you eyes. Are you relaxed now?" Jane said followed by a small tap on the table. He smiled a cheeky half smile and focused his attention back to his boss.<br>"Yeah I am, this coffee is amazing Jane" and Lisbon took a small sip from her mug with her eyes still closed.  
>"Stay relaxed Lisbon and answer this for me, do you have the paper frog I made you 4 years ago in your top drawer?"<br>Lisbon let out a small giggle and another blush threatened to overtake her cheeks.  
>"Yeah of course I do, I was the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me".<br>"Oh really Lisbon. Do you like it when I do cute things for you?"  
>"Oh I will always pretend I hate it but I do love it. Seriously, who else apologizes to their boss with a punnet of strawberries or a paper frog? Its very Jane, that's why I like it".<p>

Jane smiled a very bright smile that reached his eyes.

"Teresa Lisbon, do you have feelings for me?" Jane said leaning in so his face was a lot closer to Lisbon's making his heart skip a beat at their close proximity. Jane was very aware of his feelings of attraction for his strong and very attractive boss but she was the only person he couldn't read so he had turned to, well, other ways of reading her.

"If Patrick Jane was truly a psychic, he wouldn't need to ask". Jane knew that answer could go two ways but his thoughts were interrupted by the low, calm voice of Lisbon once more.

"Of course I have feelings for you Patrick, who couldn't fall for your charm and compassion, and your really attractive" said Lisbon dragging out the 'really' for emphasis.  
>"More attractive than the guy in the mail room?"<br>"Oh yeah" and she smiled a smile that made Jane's heart melt.

He tapped the desk in front of him and leaned back in his chair. Lisbon opened her eyes with a groan.

"Jane, what are you doing? I really want to go home". Jane smiled and giggled slightly.

"You can be such a pain in the ass Patrick" Lisbon groaned.

"Some people say I am rather attractive my dear, in fact I have heard even more so than the guy in the mail room" Jane said grinning so bright it had Lisbon worried. She blushed and watched him leave her office. He flashed her his million-dollar smile before leaving her office.

Tomorrow he would do something; he would win Teresa Lisbon over.

**Thanks! **


	4. Revelation 4

**Sorry this has taken so long! I really truly am! I read way to much of your amazing work and don't write enough of mine. But anyway, mistakes aside, I ope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. I would however love Simon Baker to be mine! (don't we all!)**

Teresa Lisbon rushed out of her office and into the bullpen to meet the curious eyes of Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Kimble Cho.  
>"Where the hell is Jane?" Said Lisbon, frustration clearly evident on her face.<p>

"We haven't seen him all day Boss" said Rigsby turning to look at his colleagues to his right.

"Crap. I have to see Hightower, god only knows what he has done now" she replied rolling her eyes with a sigh.

Lisbons' phone starting ringing as she caught the sight of her boss leaning in the door way of the bullpen eyeing her in a way only Madeline Hightower could. Without thinking she pulled her phone out of her jacket and tossed it to trusty Cho and moved swiftly to join Hightower in her office.  
>Cho glanced down at the phone in his hand and read 'Jane' displayed across the screen. He looked up at Van Pelt and Rigsby and then bought the phone to his ear.<p>

"Jane" he said and waited for an outrageous story to begin to explain why his boss was under the intense glare of Madeline Hightower at that moment.

"Teresa honey, I am so sorry. I promise I will make it up to you. Tonight." Came Jane's soft, whinny tone through the phone. Cho froze. _What did Jane just say? _Cho was shocked though he remained rather Cho like on the outside and instead simply handed the phone to Rigsby and waited.

"Babe, please, I know you still love me".  
>Rigsby was stunned and handed the phone to Van Pelt beside him. Curiously Van Pelt put the phone to her ear.<br>"Teresa, I said I would make it up to you. Your favorite Italian place tonight for a romantic dinner. Come on!"

Van Pelt gasped, shut the phone and tossed in onto the meeting table beside her. Slowing they turned to look at each other.

"No, no, no, no." Said Rigsby who looked shaken up over the whole ordeal.

"Oh my gosh!" Van Pelt was practically glowing.

"He said he would make it up to her, tonight". Cho said in a very protect way with a very shocked expression on his face, even for the expressionless Kimble Cho.

The silence was deafening.

A set of light but firm footsteps entered the bullpen. They each jumped and turned to meet the glowing green eyes of their boss.

"Did you guys just see a ghost or what?" Lisbon said laughing.

"Who was on the phone Cho?"

"Jane". Cho, always straight to the point and panic spread across Lisbons features.

Patrick Jane entered strolled into the bullpen and smiled his million-dollar smile. The team watched Lisbon relaxed and then a pink blush crept up to her cheeks. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby immediately knew their suspicions were correct.

"Jane. My. Office. Now".

Jane spun on the spot, winking at the 3 agents who where yet to made a sound, and turned to follow his boss into the office.

"Oh my gosh, this is incredible!" Vans Pelt was practically bouncing to find out her boss and their consultant, were an item per say. Rigsby was still stunned into silence whilst Cho looked as though he was in physical pain.

Jane entered Lisbons office and closed the door behind him. He moved to kiss Lisbon on the cheek, lingering too long to be appropriate for her office.

"Jane please tell me my agents out there look as stunned as they do because of some other reason, any other reason, that has nothing to do with us dating."

"Well I would love to say that Lisbon but I may have, may being the key word here, have let the cat out of the bag on this one m'dear".

**Thanks again for sticking with this series! PLease leave a review! It does mean a lot to me! **

**xxxxxx**


End file.
